Chain Reaction
by RockyRoadSmith
Summary: A young Tiger and Gray Wolf have a small discussion on the matter of stealing from humans after Gray Wolf seems uneasy to do so. One-shot.


My laptop is messing up so I don't want to write another chapter of "Delusions of the Heart" just in case it dies. So, instead, I'm throwing out a quick one-shot. Note that this is about Tiger and Gray Wolf. It's my first story without Holly as a main character, so it's really weird for me. I do love this brother interaction, though. Enjoy!

Note: This takes place around seven or so years before Moo was revived, when Tiger and Gray Wolf are still quite young.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**Chain Reaction**

The sun shone brightly over a lovely green field with a single large tree giving shade in the middle for relaxation and comfort. The leaves swayed softly with each push of the wind while birds who had made their home among the many branches chirped enthusiastically with the coming of a new day. Underneath the colossal maple was a hand stitched quilt laid out nicely along with a woven basket placed keenly in the center. Several people walked along side one another as they made their way back to the picnic set up from the stroll they had just taken. An old couple smiled in glee as they watched the young brunette girl in their company take a seat happily at the edge of the blanket while waiting patiently for her elders to also be seated so she could take a peek at what treats had been packed for their consumption.

The trio of humans was not alone, though, as two pairs of watchful eyes spied carefully on their every move. Every glance, yawn, laugh, and movement was noted as a duo of young Tiger monsters sat quietly on the ledge of a large outcropping. They had lost count of how long they had been there for, but their wait would soon be all worth it as the older of the two wolf monsters grinned slightly and licked his lips with hunger. His blue and white markings were perfectly in place while the horns on top of his head were as sharp as his claws. He was the leader of the duo and was quite a good fighter for his young age.

"Don't worry. We'll be eating like kings in no time. It's just some old people and a kid, so don't look so worried, Gray Wolf." Tiger, the older sibling, stated with a wryly smile as he looked over to his younger sibling. Gray Wolf was, as his name described, a Tiger hybrid that was a silvery gray color. His horns matched his color nicely as his yellow eyes looked up at his role model with anticipation and worry.

"I… I guess, big brother." Gray Wolf replied with uncertainty. Unlike his brother who was head strong and brave, Gray Wolf tended to be a little more hesitant at leaping into things and would think things over before acting on it. This, however, made obtaining food more difficult for the younger Tiger hybrid and this would force his older sibling to have to work twice as hard to keep them both fed.

"Why are you so worried about this? I've taken down monsters three times their size! You don't think I can handle some brat and a couple of old farts?" Tiger scowled with a glance to his little brother. "I'm a little hurt, brother…"

"No, no! I don't think that at all! You're Tiger of the Wind after all! I know you could defeat them without lifting a claw! You're the most powerful monster in the world! It's just… well…" The young wolf monster trailed off as he let out a low sigh.

"Well, _what_? You haven't given me an answer yet."

"I… I just feel stealing their food is… kinda wrong…"

"Hahaha! Good one!" Tiger laughed with a low chuckle while Gray Wolf blushed with embarrassment from not being taken seriously. Just like all siblings, the duo often had disagreements that would cause tension between the two for awhile. With his younger brother's sudden silence, though, Tiger couldn't help but give his sibling a glance of concern. "…you're being _serious_?"

"Yes, I'm being serious!" The silver colored wolf monster scowled.

"Why the heck would you suddenly feel sorry for stealing from _humans_? We do it all the time and it keeps us alive." Tiger shrugged slightly as he kept his attention focused on his younger sibling. "It's a part of life, Gray Wolf. If you show mercy then you won't live long. Only the strong survive in this world."

"I guess, but I still don't think its right. Maybe this is why humans don't like us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're always stealing from humans, right? Maybe that's why a lot of humans don't like monsters. We keep taking their food and they must be angry about it." Gray Wolf stated with a small frown as he looked up at his older brother with a look of confusion and worry. "Maybe the humans would like us if we didn't take stuff from them."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gray Wolf. Humans don't like us because we have powers and they don't; making us the superior species. They feel intimidated by our strength." Tiger shrugged with slight arrogance and pride. "Besides, humans have plenty of food to live off of. We don't take _that_ much food."

"Still… whenever other monsters steal our food we get angry and we fight them for it. You say those monsters are weak since they can't get their own food and that they're cowards. Aren't we doing the same thing to the humans, though?" The younger wolf monster replied with a troubled sigh.

"…where's this suddenly coming from? You've never questioned our way of life before." The Tiger purebred asked with a curious look while his younger brother slouched slightly from the topic being turned to him.

"I-I don't k-know."

"Come on! I'm your brother! Just tell me!"

"Oh, alright…" Gray Wolf caved in quickly at hearing his older brother's voice raise up. "I just feel kinda bad stealing from those people. Just look at that little girl; she looks so cute and friendly. I bet if we had met her when we were really little that she would have taken us in and took care of us."

"…you can't be _serious_."

"I am! I've never seen a young human so close before and they seem very nice; for a human, that is. I think they're pretty interesting. Look at how the young human makes sure the older humans are all set before eating. Isn't it odd how she takes care of such old people before herself?"

"…I can't believe we're even having this conversation. Gray Wolf, humans are humans; monsters are monsters. There is no harmony between the two and there _never_ will be, okay? Get these weird thought out of your head before I have to _beat_ them out of you." Tiger growled while his younger brother flinched at his tone of voice.

"…but, what about the stealing? If we stopped stealing we'd make a good chain reaction instead of a bad one like we do now, big brother."

"A chain reaction? Just what the heck are you talking about?"

"If we stopped stealing then the humans would like us and they'd let us into their cities! Then maybe they'd give us some good food and stuff! We'd be safer that way, too! Plus we could find some nice humans to travel with so they could make sure other humans didn't attack us and we could protect them. It would work out for everyone!" Gray Wolf exclaimed with a wryly smile, but a quick smack on the head caused the wolf monster to blink in surprise.

"There's no way I'd ever help humans, let alone _travel_ with them." Tiger scoffed as he turned his attention to the humans at the picnic site. They seemed to be talking merrily while being oblivious to the two wolf monsters watching them. "I just don't understand you, Gray Wolf. You've always been a little different, but this is just crazy."

"…I'm sorry, brother. Just forget I ever said anything." The younger wolf monster spoke up with a frown as he glanced over to the group of humans again. Something about them was comforting to Gray Wolf and the thought of stealing from them was plaguing him.

Tiger couldn't help but look over at his younger brother who was looking at the people with mixed feelings. He didn't know what Gray Wolf saw in the humans, but part of him hated to see his little brother looking so down. Although his stomach screamed for him to leap out and ransack the picnic like a psychopath, the older wolf monster growled before turning away from the scene. Gray Wolf could only blink in confusion as he watched his brother's attention leave the humans, and he couldn't help but trot to his side and look up at him with puzzlement.

"Big brother? Where are you going?"

"…let's just go. I think I saw a stream a little further away where we can catch some fish." Tiger replied with a stern look as he continued to walk toward the forest without taking a glance back at the humans or his younger brother. Either way, though, he could feel Gray Wolf's mood lift and he could picture the smile that must have been present on his face. Whatever it was that Gray Wolf saw in the humans was something he didn't, but he couldn't help but be curious about it. Maybe someday he'd understand it as well.

Back at the picnic, the older couple and the little girl watched in awe as the pure bred and hybrid Tigers walked calming out from their hiding spot before disappearing into the forest. The older woman couldn't help but gawk in surprise at seeing the two monster leave without any conflict while the older man watched with awe. The little girl was more than excited as she tugged on the older man's pant leg with curiosity and wonder.

"Grandfather, those monsters were amazing looking, huh?" The little brunette asked with a wide grin.

"Yes. Rumors say there's been a duo of a Tiger purebred and a silver Tiger hybrid that have been going around stealing from humans. The purebred is well known in the country as Tiger of the Wind and he's an excellent fighter. If that was in fact who we just saw, we should thank the Phoenix that they showed us mercy." The older man replied with a soft smile.

"I wonder why they didn't take our food then." The little girl replied.

"We'll never know, but some things are better left unsaid. We've been graced with good fortune and there's no point in questioning it. Now, it's time to head back to the village. Fetch me my cane, would you, Holly?" The older man asked as he began to help the old woman pack up the picnic supplies.

"Okay!" The young girl replied with a warm smile as she ran to the tree to grab the cane that was leaning gently against its firm base while her pigtails bobbed up and down with every step she took. As the trio walked back to their hometown, the young girl's mind couldn't stop think about the elegant wolf monsters that she had seen that day, although a small part of her had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time she saw them.

* * *

I finished this in 30 minutes! Woot woot! I have to go study for a test and write a lab report, but I hope everyone has a nice day. Thank you for reading this! I really appreciate it! I love how Gray Wolf is so sensitive. You see it a lot in a flashback in the episode "Tiger's Battle with Destiny". He's so cute! Also, when the rebels first meet Tiger, Holly already knows his full title and everything. She even knows his reputation, so I just thought it would be neat had they met early in life but they don't quite remember it. Anyways, thanks again for reading!

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


End file.
